<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What I Want is You and Nobody Else by pink_mango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812857">What I Want is You and Nobody Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_mango/pseuds/pink_mango'>pink_mango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Drama &amp; Romance, Happy Ending, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Long Distance Relationship, Loosely Based on 90 Day Fiance, M/M, Marriage, Phone Sex, Sugar Baby Lee Taeyong, Sugar Daddy Jung Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_mango/pseuds/pink_mango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>39 year old Jaehyun is happier than he’s ever been- he has an incredible job that affords him the lifestyle he’s always dreamed of, and the most stunningly beautiful fiancé he could have ever hoped for. The only problem- the love of his life lives halfway across the world, and to marry him and bring him to America requires a lot of work, and a lot of patience dealing with his friends who keep telling him he’s being scammed for his money.</p><p>Jaehyun tells himself his friends are wrong. He tells himself he is so in love with Taeyong, and Taeyong loves him too. </p><p>It’s not about the money, because Lee Taeyong loves him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The light of my life</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What I Want is You and Nobody Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very self indulgent fic based loosely on the concepts from TLC’s show, 90 Day Fiancé. In a nutshell, there are some various borrowed plot lines from the show. As a very brief description, 90 Day Fiancé follows someone in the US marrying someone from a foreign country and the emotional turmoil involved as well as logistical issues about bringing someone over via a K1 Visa. </p><p>This is somewhat of a silly fic, nothing here is researched beyond what I know from watching this dumb show religiously and nothing is meant to be taken seriously. I don’t know the ins and outs of the legality of how a K1 visa really works, so this is just for fun and for the purpose of a bunch of unnecessary smut and domestic Jaeyong. Also, if Jaehyun had stayed in America, we all know JohnJae would have gotten up to some dumb shit. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s only been five months since Jung Jaehyun met Lee Taeyong, and Jung Jaehyun has never been happier in his entire life.</p><p>It’s only been five months and Jung Jaehyun and Lee Taeyong are engaged, the symbol of their whirlwind love in the form of a diamond ring costing Jung Jaehyun close to an equally symbolic five month’s worth of his salary. For Taeyong though, it’s so, <em> so </em> worth it. Sadly for Jaehyun, the ring sits in its box at home, not having had the opportunity to place it on his beloved’s finger since he proposed via Facetime exactly one week ago.</p><p><em> ‘Boring little Jaehyun finally gets something right for once in his life.’ </em>he finds himself thinking each and every time he sees Taeyong’s pretty face pop up on his phone’s lock screen. In all of his time of playing things safe, being terrified of risk, he’s finally gone and done something semi crazy by dating someone from another country. Play by the rules, corporate worker bee Sales Director, Jung Jaehyun, finds true love over the internet- what a concept. </p><p>He just hopes he never regrets it.</p><p>His family, friends, coworkers, and the general populace may think he’s crazy, but he really, absolutely doesn’t care. </p><p>Meeting Taeyong was both a fluke of chance and destiny, like his entire life of fuckup relationships was supposed to lead him to this perfect other half he never knew he was missing. Loving Lee Taeyong is like just discovering oxygen for the first time, and without it, Jaehyun is positive there is no way he could continue living.</p><p>Looking back on their love story seems like both a lifetime and split second ago.</p><p>His life had changed meeting Taeyong five months ago, and he knows at this point there’s no possibility of ever going back.</p><p>Having been completely fed up with his horrible, very bad dating life at home in Chicago, Jaehyun had drunkenly decided to download a dating app for meeting international singles. He doesn’t remember a <em> lot </em>about signing up, only swiping left on just about any remotely attractive man out of curiosity. He had received a few initial messages- some that he was pretty sure were from accounts run by bots or sixty year old scammers, and some that just want to swap dick pics. Jaehyun had never in his life been interested in swapping dick pics. </p><p>Disappointed, Jaehyun realized that it’s not all that different from putting yourself out there through local apps. </p><p>He had been disappointed. Hinge, Tinder, Match- this stupid app- he had been positive there was no hope. That was it. He was gonna die alone. Utterly disappointed yet again.</p><p>Disappointed- until he saw Taeyong’s profile pop up. His gorgeous Taeyongie, resident and citizen of Seoul, South Korea. He just knows fate is what brought them together, but fate is also a cruel mistress to have them be separated by oceans and continents, his other half living in a country he’s only been to once in his life as a kid to visit distant relatives. </p><p>The profile photo of this mysterious, beautiful man instantly intrigued Jaehyun. Guys like that just don’t <em> exist </em>in the Chicago dating pool. And if they do, they definitely hadn’t made themselves known to Jaehyun.</p><p>Taeyong was about the prettiest man he’d ever laid eyes on, regardless of looking at him via a photograph on a dating app. He was slender and graceful, but with a set of handsome broad shoulders. His hair, dyed a light blue in his profile photo, hung straight and cutely around his face. And wow, <em> his face </em>. Taeyong had the most gorgeous big brown eyes that Jaehyun had ever seen and the cutest lips that curved into a perfect cupid’s bow. </p><p>Jaehyun still doesn’t understand how Taeyong just <em> lets </em> people look at his face for <em> free </em>.</p><p>At the time, Jaehyun managed to convince himself deep down that this <em> had </em> to be a catfish. There was simply no way in hell someone so beautiful would be on a dating app. This guy, the real version, must have had suitors lined up left and right; he would never need to rely on a dating app to find love. Jaehyun, the idiot, was already in love just looking at a photograph of him and skimming through his bio.</p><p><b>Taeyong, Age: 24</b>. Seoul, South Korea.</p><p><b>Likes</b>: Dogs, baking sweets, eating sweets, modeling, drawing, and dancing.</p><p><b>Dislikes</b>: Rudeness, smoking, and loud places.</p><p><b>Looking for</b>: Long term relationships ONLY</p><p>Catfish be damned, Jaehyun didn’t even care. And because he had been a little drunk from an earlier work outing and feeling confident, he scrambled to message the other man. Jaehyun erased and reworded his message over and over until he came up with his smoothest pick-up line to date. </p><p>“<em>I’ve never seen someone as gorgeous as you on Earth- are you even real, little alien? </em>” </p><p>Jaehyun’s finger had hovered over the send button for what felt like an eternity, before he pressed it with his heart thumping in his chest. While he initially thought his message was clever (at the very least cute), it stared back at him mockingly. Having felt mortified as the seconds pressed on with no reply, he threw his stupid phone across the room. He remembers this moment specifically now because there’s still a tiny crack in the screen from his sudden rage fit. </p><p>At the time, Jaehyun felt like a well and true idiot, messaging some fake profile from across the world. Surely, he deserved his social security number and identity stolen for this act of stupidity out of pure thirst, <em> really </em> . But even if Taeyong <em> were </em> real, and while Jaehyun considered himself a pretty good looking guy for his age, Taeyong had the face of someone who you’d stop and stare at if you saw them in real life. Movie star level gorgeous. Totally out of his league, knock the breath right out of your lungs level gorgeous.</p><p>Willing himself to not retrieve his phone, Jaehyun had busied himself with catching up on work, listening to some music as he tapped away on his laptop into the night. </p><p>When he felt enough time had passed, he crawled pathetically towards his phone, unlocked it and saw that he’d received zero new messages on the app. Annoyed, Jaehyun closed his laptop screen and slinked off to bed, fully convinced he’d been foolish enough to reach out to some 60 year old scammer, stealing stock images of beautiful men off the internet to trick gullible people like him. The alternative answer, that Taeyong was real- and very uninterested in messaging Jaehyun back, hurt a lot worse.</p><p>The reality was that Taeyong did end up messaging Jaehyun back, Jaehyun having been too stupid and too eager to remember the existence of timezones. The two began to message each other constantly before ditching the app and taking things directly to text.</p><p>Jaehyun still hadn’t been fully convinced about the possibility of a catfish, until the younger agreed to FaceTime with him, and it turned out that the beautiful boy in the photograph was extremely real. Even prettier in motion than he was in photos.</p><p>Jaehyun was instantly smitten, <em> whipped </em>actually. </p><p>While Jaehyun wasn’t old and decrepit at thirty nine, Taeyong was quite a bit younger than him by fifteen years, and intensely out of his league. And as beautiful as Taeyong looked, Jaehyun learned so much more about him that he found endearing and loveable - like Taeyong’s adoration for his younger brother, Jaemin, with whom he lives. Taeyong had told him about how he was studying English at college and how he worked part time as a bartender to pay for their shared apartment. He loved to wear matching pajama sets to bed and enjoyed cheesy romantic comedies more than any other movie genre. Jaehyun really hated romcoms, but ultimately came to the conclusion that <em> Love Actually </em>deserved an Oscar and was one of the greatest films of all time all thanks to Taeyong’s influence. </p><p>Jaehyun hadn’t made it a month into chatting and FaceTiming his new ‘boyfriend’, until he proposed the idea of visiting the younger in Seoul. While internally referring to the other as his ‘boyfriend’, the two hadn’t broached the topic of exclusivity yet, and Jaehyun had been hoping that meeting in person would cement their feelings and reaffirm their chemistry. And either way, Taeyong may not have been his ‘yet’, but Jaehyun had certainly given his heart, lock, and key over to the younger man almost instantly.</p><p>Selfishly, he really wanted to see Taeyong in the flesh, kiss him, and he definitely, definitely wanted to do more if the younger was up for it too.</p><p>He hesitantly broached the topic one Saturday evening, Taeyong a little sleepy from the early hour in Seoul after a late night of bartending. The younger’s voice had been thick with drowsiness when casually chatting about his plans for the day. Jaehyun’s insides melted at how cute he sounded, mentally picturing Taeyong’s bedhead as he’d stretch his limbs, the hem of his pajama shirt riding up to reveal his delicate hip bone.</p><p>“Taeyong, I was wondering if you’d be interested in me visiting you?”</p><p>It would work out easiest this way, he’d thought. His parents immigrated from South Korea to The United States, and though he’d only been to the country once, he knew the language and the two conversed about fifty-fifty between Korean and English. Him going to South Korea certainly made more sense than dragging Taeyong to a foreign country for the first time, where he’d probably be a little uncomfortable with speaking the language with strangers and feeling a bit out of place. </p><p>Jaehyun’s heart pounded in his chest as soon as he posed the question and the other hadn’t immediately responded. He knew it was kind of desperate and way too sudden, but the more time he spent talking to the other man, the less control of his impulses he was able to get a hold of. The line went silent for a moment, before he heard Taeyong’s soft voice say, “<em> I think I’d like that a lot, Jaehyunnie </em>.”</p><p>Taeyong offered Jaehyun the option to stay at his apartment, but the thought of creeping around his space he shared with his younger brother didn’t seem too appealing to the other. Thus, Jaehyun had taken it upon himself to book the two of them an Airbnb in the heart of Seoul for a solid week- not enough time at all to spend with Taeyong, but he couldn’t afford to take more time off than that; simultaneously, Taeyong couldn’t afford to take any more time off from his studies. </p><p>And truthfully, the possibility that the chemistry just wouldn’t be there when they met in person gnawed at Jaehyun’s mind relentlessly. What if they met in person and it was totally awkward? What if Taeyong decided he didn’t like him after all once he saw him in the flesh? What if they tried to have sex and he couldn’t perform to Taeyong’s liking? He fretted over the endless ways he could screw this up throughout the duration of the entire flight, made himself almost sick with worry, until he’d ultimately found himself shamefully throwing up in the tiny airplane bathroom. A very concerned flight attendant wound up checking on him throughout the remainder of the trip until they’d landed in Seoul, Jaehyun’s cheeks heating up in embarrassment each time she passed by and handed him an extra can of ginger ale.</p><p>Taeyong couldn’t meet him at the airport, which disappointed Jaehyun initially, but also gave him time to head to their shared Airbnb and freshen up. The last thing he wanted was to greet the other man smelling stale and looking less than fresh after a full day of travel. Taeyong promised him that he’d head over as soon as his last class ended, and Jaehyun having just finished showering and redressing, glanced at his watch nervously in anticipation.</p><p>Jaehyun had never been so nervous in his life when he heard the soft knock on the door of the city condo.</p><p>Feeling a little sweaty and nervous, Jaehyun dragged his body to the door and opened it slowly. He looked down at Taeyong in the doorframe, having several inches of height on the other. The blue haired man looked just like his photos, and how Jaehyun pictured he would in person. Taeyong had a lithe little body, clad in tight black skinny jeans, and an oversized pink sweater. He looked as pretty as cotton candy between his pink outfit and blue hair, soft and sweet.</p><p>“Hey, you,” Jaehyun sheepishly said, looking at Taeyong’s face nervously, that face which Jaehyun was quite certain had the power to make anyone fall in love. </p><p>“Jaehyunnie, I can’t believe you’re really here with me,” Taeyong smiled back at him.</p><p>He pulled Taeyong inside by the waist, shutting the door with his toe, and guided them to sit on the large, gray living room sofa. </p><p>“Wow,” Jaehyun had whispered, taking Taeyong’s hands into his.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Jaehyun sighed, debating on how cheesy he wanted to get. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life, and I can’t believe you’re sitting here with me, in front of me.”</p><p>Taeyong scooted closer to him on the sofa, taking his hand and rubbing a thumb against the back of Jaehyun’s knuckles. “You’re so sweet, my Jaehyunnie. That’s why I like you so much.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s heart flipped at ‘my Jaehyunnie,’ happiness surging through every single atom that made up his very existence. “Is that okay?” Taeyong asked, voice quivering in uncertainty.</p><p>“I was yours from the start,” Jaehyun whispered in his ear, pulling Taeyong onto his lap.</p><p>Needless to say, that week in Seoul had been exceptionally kind to Jaehyun, Taeyong’s sweet little body even kinder, and his fears about their potential lack of chemistry or awkwardness dissipating the instant they finally met one another in person. </p><p>And that’s where they are - five months later - ‘I love yous’ exchanged, an engagement, some drama here and there, and a fuckload of bureaucratic paperwork Jaehyun now has to deal with to bring his fiancé with him to Chicago so they can start living <em> their </em> happily ever after. He’s probably completely insane, but for his Taeyong, he’s willing to go for it.</p><p>The only lingering problem makes itself known as Jaehyun’s inner circle either finds the entire thing hilarious or are hesitant to support him in ‘going for it’. He’s heard it all, most of it rather insulting towards him (and especially towards innocent, sweet Taeyong) and he’s getting a bit sick of it. </p><p>
  <em> Bro, you’re being scammed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He just wants to use you for your money. You’re nothing but a glorified sugar daddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’ll divorce you as soon as his green card is approved and he finds someone hotter, more his age.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How is he even going to work in The United States? Are you just going to support him while he lays around your house? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please, dear God, tell me you’re getting a prenup. If you don’t, you deserve to lose everything, you raging idiot. </em>
</p><p>And Jaehyun pays them no mind; he simply doesn’t care about their opinion. To him, his friends are just totally jealous in their own shitty relationships. His parents, as well intentioned as they appear, seem a little doubtful upon learning their only son is engaged to someone he’s met once and lives halfway across the world. But he pushes their concerns to the back of his mind, knowing that marrying a native Korean is something they should be over the moon about; it gives them the perfect excuse to visit family more often as far as Jaehyun is concerned.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Jaehyun begins into his phone, cradling it into the crook of his neck, while scrolling through his bank statement on his iPad. “Did you… buy a car on my credit card in Seoul?”</p><p>He is <em> never </em> going to tell his friends about how he had given Taeyong authorized access to his credit card after they met in person for the first time.</p><p>“Jaehyunnie…”</p><p>Jaehyun feels the tips of his ears burn at the evident guilt in Taeyong’s voice. “Taeyong, why would you do that? You’re flying here in a few weeks! It doesn’t make sense!” He pauses, heart sinking and mind flitting through all the hundreds of explanations there could possibly be for Taeyong charging a car to his American Express - none of them good. And from the start, Jaehyun’s known that Taeyong is the one with the upper hand in this relationship, knowing damn well that Taeyong could ask him to do just about anything and he’d do it. Taeyong could ask him to cut his arm off and feed it to a shark and he’d willingly do it.</p><p>But he refuses to give into the pessimism, into the tiny voice in the back of his head screaming that Taeyong maybe <em> is </em> just using him. As much as Jaehyun hates to admit it, or even give it thought, he <em> is </em>scared of the possibility that Taeyong only likes him for his bank account and opportunity to live abroad.</p><p>He can hear Taeyong’s voice quiver a bit at the question. “I don’t - I don’t know. I’m so, so sorry,” and suddenly it sounds like he’s crying. “I don’t know why I did it! I’ll take it back; I’ll cancel the sale tomorrow - I <em> promise </em>.”</p><p>“I just got a little confused why you’d need a car in Seoul if you’re planning to come here permanently?”</p><p>He can practically hear Taeyong’s hesitation on the other end of the line. “I don’t know either. I confused myself.”</p><p>Jaehyun sighs, not wanting to argue or press the matter for the sake of his own sanity. “Okay, but I would really appreciate it if you did give the car back. I want to take care of you, but wouldn’t you rather we spend that money on our wedding instead of a car that will sit in your parents garage?”</p><p>“I-” Taeyong begins. He pauses. And then, “You’re right. I’m so stupid, Jaehyun.”</p><p>“You’re not stupid. You’re the smartest boy I know and I’m so proud of you more and more every day.”</p><p>Another pause at the other end of the line.</p><p>“Jaehyun… I love you so much.” Ah, there’s his happy Taeyong back.</p><p>“I love you too. I can’t wait to have you here.”</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>“Get some sleep okay? I’ll pick see you in a couple of weeks.”</p><p>They end the call, Jaehyun staring at his phone as Taeyong’s incoming text that confirms his flight number and arrival time pops up on the lock screen. Relief floods his senses at having avoided a potentially ugly argument, but the conversation still nags at the back of his mind. </p><p>It’s not the first time Taeyong’s used his credit card for something out of the ordinary, but it’s certainly the first time that it’s been an expense of over ten thousand dollars. Typically it’s just food delivery, occasional shopping trips, and cab rides. A little less typical was a one time purchase for a Prada bag- which Taeyong assured him was <em> only </em> because he had a discount code and it was something he could use every day to and from school, a first class plane ticket to Tokyo - this time because it was <em> just </em> for a school trip, and a rather lavish night out with his friends for his birthday- but don’t worry Jaehyunnie, I thought about you the <em> entire </em> night!</p><p>And all of those times were okay, because Jaehyun loves spoiling Taeyong.</p><p>But buying a car two weeks before he’s set to begin his ninety day pre-wedding period life with Jaehyun in Chicago doesn’t fit in with the rest of those one-off luxury purchases he’s allowed in the past. And every possible scenario his mind comes up with makes less sense than the rest.</p><p>He tries his best to ignore his anxiety and curls up in bed, popping a melatonin and drifting off. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jaehyun shifts nervously in the arrivals area at O’hare, eyes darting around at the throng of people around the baggage claim carousels, looking for one specific blue haired man to make an appearance.</p><p>His nerves begin to catch up with him, which feels weird knowing he’s met Taeyong in person before. He checks the time on his phone and status of Taeyong’s flight, knowing that the other landed about forty-five minutes ago, and should hopefully be making his way out of customs at any second. Feeling nervous, Jaehyun prays to any higher power that may exist that he doesn’t sweat right through his light blue dress shirt and greet his fiancé with pit stains as a welcome gift, which would be completely unsexy of him.</p><p>They’ll need to talk about Taeyong’s abuse of his credit card eventually (having dropped the subject entirely since the initial conversation), but that stupid car is the last thing on his mind when he sees his lovely Taeyong running towards him in the airport. It’s almost unfair how beautiful he looks after a full twenty-four hours of airports, layovers, and clad in simple black joggers and a grey t-shirt. </p><p>“Jaehyunnie, I missed you so much!” Taeyong jumps right into Jaehyun’s arms, littering kisses across his face, not a care in the world at anyone who may be judging their public display of affection. </p><p>Jaehyun chuckles into Taeyong’s mouth, “I missed you too. But I’m so glad you’re here now.” He runs a hand through Taeyong’s blue locks affectionately, not even allowing his eyes to blink and miss a second of Taeyong’s existence in this moment.</p><p>“Forever?”</p><p>“Yes, forever.” Jaehyun kisses him quick and chaste on the mouth one last time before swooping in to take his bags, and leads him out to his car.</p><p>After opening the passenger door for Taeyong to climb in, Jaehyun then dumps Taeyong’s bags into the trunk of his car, and slides into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Your car is so sexy.” Taeyong purrs, kissing Jaehyun shyly on the cheek as the older man turns the key in the ignition. </p><p>Jaehyun flinches at the mention of the word car, but quickly bats the thought from his mind. True to his word, Taeyong had indeed returned the car, a very large negative charge currently pending on his account. </p><p>Jaehyun smiles back at his fiancé, squeezing his thigh, and steering onto the interstate with his remaining hand. Taeyong doesn’t say much, just stares out of the window as they speed along the road, absentmindedly playing with Jaehyun’s fingers splayed on his leg. He’s being so affectionate, so cute, and Jaehyun can hardly stand it.</p><p>“America looks so big.”</p><p>“It is big,” he hums, eyes focusing on the road in front of him. “But I hope you love Chicago since it’s going to be your home from now on.”</p><p>“I’ll love it regardless because you’re here.” </p><p>They fall into comfortable silence, Taeyong drinking in the hazy cityscape in the distance as the tall skyscrapers begin to form shape. </p><p>“Will you take me to New York one day?”</p><p>“I would love to go to New York with you.”</p><p>Satisfied with his answer, Taeyong brings their joined hands up to his face and plants a wet kiss to Jaehyun’s wrist.</p><p>As sweet as Taeyong is being to him right now, Jaehyun’s growing a little impatient. It’s been <em> months </em>since he’s last had his fiancé to himself in person, and all he can focus on is taking him home and getting off as quickly as possible to ease the tension. There’s been plenty of phone sex and a good amount of video chats that they’ve spent mutually getting off together, but it just isn’t the same as the real thing. </p><p>What feels like an eternity after having hit almost every red light on his way back home, the two make it to Jaehyun’s Gold Coast condo. Taeyong, wide eyed and enamored with the old brownstone before him, just whispers a soft, ‘wow’ while Jaehyun’s grabbing his things to bring inside. </p><p>“It’s just like how I pictured it would be. Like in movies!”</p><p>Jaehyun laughs, motioning for Taeyong to follow him inside, and the two head up the stairs to his door, Jaehyun dropping his fiancé’s duffle bag by the entryway. Taeyong toes his shoes off before heading inside, flitting around between the rooms, while Jaehyun makes two more trips in order to get all of Taeyong’s things. He neatly piles them into a little pyramid, huffing slightly at the amount of physical exertion from the back and forth trips.</p><p>The next thing he hears is his little fiancé’s footsteps racing down the set of stairs in the back of his home that lead up to his rooftop area. “Baby, baby!” Taeyong’s voice excitedly calls out from the depths of Jaehyun’s condo. “You have a <em> rooftop </em> deck!?” </p><p>Jaehyun heads down the hallway to find the other man, “You like it?”</p><p>“I <em> love </em> it! I love your whole house- oh my god I can’t believe I’m going to live here?!” It’s a question as much as it is a statement, and Jaehyun warms at Taeyong’s excitement.</p><p>The older man plasters a smile on his face and grabs Taeyong, pushing the smaller into his chest. As much as he loves watching Taeyong’s excitement at his home, he needs to touch the other. He’s done being patient, feeling like he’d been on the verge of exploding the entire car ride home. Just hearing Taeyong <em> breathing </em>is turning him on right now, and the hand holding while they drove through suburban hell had been enough to light his entire body on fire.</p><p>“I missed you,” he kisses along Taeyong’s jaw, murmuring “so much, my darling.”</p><p>Taeyong’s hands circle around the taller’s neck, fingers playing with the tag in the back of his dress shirt. “I missed you too,” Taeyong whispers against his ear hotly. It should be embarrassing, how he’s already rock hard and aching in his jeans from just that gesture alone, but Jaehyun doesn’t even care at this point, mind too far gone.</p><p>Jaehyun forces himself to remove his mouth from Taeyong’s neck and looks directly into the other’s eyes, searching desperately for the same desire he feels for the man. “I’ve been waiting a really long time to do this,” he states hungrily, crashing his lips roughly against Taeyong’s, so soft and petal pink, as he immediately slides his tongue in-between them, and into that sweet cavern he’d missed so much. And for the times Taeyong had indulged him in dirty talk, participated in phone sex when their vast time zone differences allowed it, Jaehyun knows that the real thing is so much better than just Taeyong’s needy voice over the phone.</p><p>He knows Taeyong wants this too, can sense it in the way his tongue fights back for dominance messily, biting at his lower lip, and sending shockwaves of need straight to his cock. And as much as Jaehyun loves to take Taeyong slow and sweetly, make love to him for hours, that’ll have to come later; he’s a man far too desperate right now.</p><p>Grabbing at the waistband of Taeyong’s joggers, the younger pulls back a little, and grips Jaehyun’s hand to still him from doing so.</p><p>“Jae- bedroom, please- not out here.” He glances behind the shorter’s mop of blue hair, gazing straight into the eyes of his parents in a framed photo on the wall. Point made.</p><p>Jaehyun nods, swooping his small fiancé up in his arms, carrying him down the hall and dumping him roughly on the bed when they make it to their new, shared bedroom.</p><p>Taeyong squeaks when his back hits the mattress, and looks up at Jaehyun innocently, before his eyes turn a little dark and he crooks a finger for him to come closer, seductive little smile on his face. Jaehyun takes that as a sign not to hesitate, stripping his sweaty shirt off fastidiously and crawling on top of Taeyong, who is to his disappointment still fully clothed. He tugs at the other’s t-shirt, until it’s falling on the floor next to the bed, Taeyong’s sweatpants quickly following. </p><p>“I’ve wanted you so badly for so long, and finally, my little alien, here with me.” </p><p>Taeyong giggles underneath him, playfully slapping at his chest at his words. “It’s so weird when you call me that.”</p><p>“I meant it and still mean it as the highest compliment.”</p><p>Taeyong hushes him with a wet kiss, reaching up to card his fingers through Jaehyun’s soft brown hair. “Jaehyunnie?”</p><p>“Yes, my love?”</p><p>“Stop talking and fuck me already,” Taeyong smirks into the other’s lips, letting his tongue slip out and trace the curve of Jaehyun’s cupid’s bow. </p><p>Jaehyun groans at that, knowing that Taeyong’s not in the mood for being mushy or romantic, and frankly, he’s definitely not either. They have all the time in the world now for that anyway, and while Jaehyun intends to romance the sweet fuck out of Taeyong, right now he really just needs some release.</p><p>He palms roughly at Taeyong’s clothed cock, before reaching down to swipe his tongue against the soft fabric of his baby blue briefs.</p><p>“No teasing,” Taeyong whines. “Please. Just take them off!”</p><p>Jaehyun wastes no time in complying with his demands, pulling them off swiftly in one go, and reaching towards his bedside table for lube with one hand, the other kneading Taeyong’s ass.</p><p>He pops open the bottle, about to spread the liquid on his fingers, when Taeyong reaches up to stop him. “No, no, no! Just do it already; I’m prepped!”</p><p>Jaehyun’s senses screech to a halt, white noise flooding his senses. “You’re what?” he asks in a little disbelief.</p><p>Taeyong flushes and lets his legs fall open for Jaehyun to drink in the sight of him. “See?” He lets his slim fingers travel from his navel, pausing a little over his hardened member, and faintly over his entrance. That’s when the older sees it- a purple butt plug sticking out from Taeyong’s little hole. The sight is almost too much to handle, too erotic just watching Taeyong’s fingers glide over it back and forth.</p><p>“When did you- how did you?” Jaehyun’s tongue feels thick in his mouth, staring dumbly down at Taeyong.</p><p>“I put it in on the flight. I didn’t want to waste any time, and I wanted to surprise you. So can we <em> please </em> stop talking and just get to it?”</p><p>
  <em> Jesus Christ. </em>
</p><p>Jaehyun’s brain feels like it short circuits, and he has about a million questions, but decides he doesn’t even care how Taeyong managed to get through U.S. customs with a butt plug in his ass. He imagines Taeyong fingering himself open inside of a cramped airplane bathroom, just for him. A little gross, dirty, but still hot. Knowing Taeyong’s a complete germ freak too makes it even more touching, in a bizarre kind of sentimental way. This has to be the weirdest, most considerate thing a man has ever done for him, and he wastes no time in yanking it out without warning, dick growing harder at Taeyong’s soft mewl at the sudden loss of the object.</p><p>The smaller clenches his legs back together, looking back at Jaehyun expectantly and runs the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, gripping the soft white sheets beneath him.</p><p>Jaehyun allows himself just a split second to look at Taeyong, eyes devouring his slender figure splayed out for him. Taeyong just laying there waiting to be taken is one of the most erotic visuals his mind has conjured up over the course of the past several months of furiously masturbating in anticipation of this very moment, but his memories never seem to do the real thing justice. </p><p>Any other time, Jaehyun would have loved nothing more than to take his time, opening up the smaller and worshiping his body over and over, until Taeyong’s all but begging for it, but not right now. Jaehyun leans over and kisses Taeyong roughly; it’s all spit, tongue and teeth and completely desperate and messy. Taeyong likes to be kissed soft- romantically, but right now, Jaehyun’s only conveying how badly he wants to fuck his baby without much consideration for romance at all. He takes a moment while kissing Taeyong to reach for the bottle of lube, and shakily uncaps it, letting it coat two fingers. Jaehyun rubs impatiently across Taeyong’s entrance, letting one finger slip inside. Finding it loose, he allows a second finger, roughly gauging the stretch just to make sure Taeyong’s ready for him.</p><p>“Baby, no more,” Taeyong whines against Jaehyun’s mouth, a hand desperately grabbing at the older’s cock, throbbing with an intense arousal. “Told you already…”</p><p>Jaehyun rids himself of his pants, globbing a considerate amount of lube on his cock, and strokes it a few times, while Taeyong watches propped up on his elbows, wide eyed in anticipation and lips swollen. He silently prays to whatever higher power may exist that he’ll be able to last longer than thirty seconds once he’s buried inside of the other man, having been <em> way </em>too long since they’ve last been physically intimate with each other.</p><p>Taeyong watches him intently, spreading his legs open in anticipation and holding an arm out for Jaehyun, who joins him in the embrace after a few more tugs at his cock. Jaehyun leans over, taking one of his lover’s nipples into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue, and guides his cock into Taeyong’s tight little entrance. Taeyong sighs contentedly, pleasure coursing throughout his body. His hands clutch at the nape of the other’s neck, fingernails digging into the skin at the sensation of being filled up while Jaehyun’s cock inches its way inside him until he’s fully sheathed.</p><p>Jaehyun stills, almost afraid to move and immediately come from the sensation of being inside Taeyong again after what felt like an eternity of living so far apart. The smaller man reaches up, sucking at his partner’s neck, while Jaehyun begins to tug and pull at the other’s nipples. After a minute of listening to Taeyong softly moan against his neck, he allows himself to slowly drag his cock out of Taeyong until just the tip remains inside.</p><p>Jaehyun flicks his eyes to the other’s, watching his face twist in pleasure as he pushes back inside tentatively. There is really nothing better than this, Jaehyun thinks to himself. Being able to be inside of someone you love so dearly, both of you using each other’s bodies to climax in pure unadulterated pleasure- to desperately want your partner to be pleased and feel good, the same done to you in return.</p><p>“Jae- please. I said no teasing-” Taeyong mewls out softly, reaching up to capture his lover’s lips in a passionate and sloppy kiss. They part, a trail of saliva between their mouths. “Please, please, please-”</p><p>Jaehyun takes the hint and roughly grabs Taeyong’s hips and hoists one of his skinny legs over his shoulder, pistoning his cock in and out of Taeyong’s stretched hole, the loud slapping noises of skin on skin and Taeyong’s increasingly noisy whimpering filling up the room as they rock together in tandem.</p><p>It’s messy and fast, and not the romantic lovemaking session Taeyong deserves from him, but it’s the reunion they’re both going to get and Jaehyun’s too lost in the pleasure of the other’s body to care. Both are chasing their orgasms as if it’s some kind of race, just staring wide eyed at the other and inching closer to completion.</p><p>Jaehyun breaks their eye contact to look down, watching his cock glide in and out of Taeyong’s body easily, amazed at how he can just take and take and take; Taeyong always been so willing to give. “Baby, you feel so good,” Jaehyun grunts out, the familiar burning sensation in his toes signaling how close he is to release. A drop of sweat falls from his forehead and onto Taeyong’s chest, his blue haired baby looking as equally disheveled and debauched. </p><p>Taeyong’s hands slide around from the other’s sweat slicked back to his chest, where he softly rubs over the crevices of Jaehyun’s sculpted abdominals, fingers finding his nipples and teasing him lightly. “Jae- ah,” Taeyong chokes out, “ah, you take such good care of me, mph,” Jaehyun thrusts harder at that, willing himself to bury his cock into Taeyong as far as humanly possible. “You’re fucking me so good,” Taeyong’s right hand slides up to pull Jaehyun’s head down for a kiss, but only ends up panting into the older’s mouth as he continues to be fucked hard and fast.</p><p>“I’ll, ah-” Taeyong moans out underneath a dazed Jaehyun “give you whatever you want!” Taeyong tilts his head back, mouth parted in pure ecstasy, and numb to everything but the mind blowing pleasure his body’s receiving. “Jae!” Jaehyun bites down on Taeyong’s shoulder gently, a stupid amount of turned on by Taeyong’s dirty talk. Before he’d met the younger man, he’d always considered his bedroom antics with previous boyfriends to be pretty tame, vanilla even. A lights out, missionary only type of guy. But since Taeyong likes it and makes it so easy, he indulges him, gut always clenching in arousal at the filthy words spewing from lover’s mouth.</p><p>“Yeah? You’d give me anything?”</p><p>Taeyong groans as he feels one of Jaehyun’s hands slide from his hip bone and begin to rub softly at the head of his cock, aching to be touched and soaking wet with pre-come.</p><p>“I’m yours. You can-” </p><p>He’s suddenly cut off by Jaehyun bending over him, breath hot in his ear. “Talk like that, and I’ll never let you out of my sight. Looking the way you do- so gorgeous. I’d fuck you all the time if I could, baby. Pretty thing like you deserves it.”</p><p>“Jae!” He starts louder this time, hands circling Jaehyun’s neck again. “I-”, Taeyong pauses again, only the sound of their bodies smacking against each other filling the room before he continues. “Baby, please. Please fuck me all the time. Wanna be good for you. Wanna make you feel really good.” God, it’s almost too much between the dirty words coming out of Taeyong’s mouth and the way he looks right now, just taking Jaehyun’s cock like he’s made for it. Jaehyun releases his hold on the other’s member, and grips his hips again hard with both hands and slams into the smaller’s body relentlessly. His fingers dig in enough to leave small marks on Taeyong’s body, and <em> good </em>, Jaehyun thinks- needing to mark him.</p><p>Jaehyun’s mind is on fire, and he doesn’t even register Taeyong’s tongue begging for entrance to his mouth. Jaehyun grunts, opening and letting Taeyong bite at his lips, responding with little more than desperately breathing into the smaller’s mouth in return. A warm sensation pools in his stomach, orgasm quickly approaching. </p><p>In the peripheral of his increasingly hazy vision, he glances at Taeyong’s member, looking painfully hard as he jostles in Jaehyun’s embrace with each unrelenting thrust, curled against his stomach.</p><p>“God, Yong. You should see yourself like this.” Jaehyun’s stupid levels of turned on, eyes flicking between Taeyong’s blissed out face and the way his hole swallows his cock over and over with each snap of his hips. It’s one of his favorite things, just watching his body disappear inside the other over and over again.</p><p>Taeyong snakes his hand between his legs, gripping himself firmly and tugging in synch with his partner’s thrusts. It’s not long before Taeyong’s back arches off the bed, curling into Jaehyun’s body. His hands grip at the larger’s shoulders almost painfully, and he comes, streaking both of their stomachs with his white, hot release.</p><p>Jaehyun takes that as a message to hurry up, not wanting to abuse Taeyong’s overly sensitive body anymore than necessary, and thrusts deeply just a few more times until he follows suit, coming hard and messy inside of Taeyong.</p><p>He allows himself to softly grind into the other for a few more seconds before pulling out and rolling over. They’re messy and sticky and gross, but neither can find it in themselves to care right now. He pulls Taeyong against his body, chest still rising and falling rapidly from their quick and desperate love making.</p><p>Jaehyun kisses Taeyong’s sweaty forehead sweetly and softly says, “You’re amazing. Do you know that?” It earns him a soft chuckle in response. Taeyong leans in to peck his lips, but misses and winds up kissing Jaehyun’s chin instead, eyes suddenly feeling very heavy.</p><p>“I love you,” Taeyong whispers into Jaehyun’s neck, falling into a deep sleep against his chest, wiped out from his day of travel and physical exertion. </p><p>Jaehyun lays there, still awake and mind replaying through what just happened. He feels content. Happy. He then makes a mental note to figure out a way to better soundproof their bedroom, conscientiously thinking of future parental visits or guests staying with them since Taeyong is <em> loud </em> and the walls of his home are very, very <em> thin</em>. </p><p>The last thing Jaehyun’s mind registers before sleep claims him is the rhythm of Taeyong’s breath soft against his chest. It really is something else, he thinks as he looks over at his young fiancé, how Taeyong looks like nothing less than angelic like this.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jaehyun wakes up in the late afternoon before Taeyong, carefully peeling himself out from beneath the other so as not to wake him. Part of him wants to stir his fiancé, gather him in his arms, and take him for round two in the shower, but he can’t bring himself to bother him.</p><p>
  <em> He’s probably so wiped out from everything; I should just let him sleep. </em>
</p><p>Post solo shower and freshly clean, Jaehyun pads over to his bedside table and pulls out the object that’s been on his mind- Taeyong’s engagement ring. He pops open the little black velvet box and looks at the shimmering rock within, wondering if the other man will like it. </p><p>He plops down on the living room sofa, sinking into the cushions as he opens his laptop screen. Comforted by Taeyong’s quiet presence from the other room, he busies himself with catching up on his disaster of an inbox from work so that he can truly feel like he has the ability to take this next week off and give his time and attention fully to Taeyong while the younger starts to get settled in his new home.</p><p>Taeyong stirs after about a six hour nap, close to ten PM, and walks into the living room, curling up into Jaehyun’s side on the sofa.</p><p>“Can I use your shower? I’m so gross after flying and then- what you did to me,” he cheekily runs his pink tongue alongside Jaehyun’s jawline, eyes flitting to the computer screen, soft light filling the room.</p><p>“Of course you can use the shower. It’s yours now too, you know?” He doesn’t miss the opportunity to glide his fingers through Taeyong’s lovely head of hair, never wanting to forget how much he loves it. His little blue haired rebel.</p><p>Taeyong smiles at his response, “It’s going to take some getting used to.” The way that his face lights up when he appears happy makes Jaehyun feel like he may fall through the floor, certain there can’t possibly be a more beautiful sight to see on this earth. Feeling his glasses sliding down his nose while staring at Taeyong, he takes a finger and pushes them up.</p><p>“You look good like that. In glasses,” Taeyong purrs, grabbing fistfuls of Jaehyun’s t-shirt in his hands and snuggling up to his older fiancé. “You should wear them all the time for me, my sexy man.”</p><p>Jaehyun feels flattered by the compliment and makes a mental note to wear contacts less often in the future. “Go take a shower, baby. And if there’s anything in there missing that you need or want, we can pick it up tomorrow.”</p><p>“Kay.”</p><p>Taeyong bounces back down the hall, and after several minutes Jaehyun hears the soft patter of the shower stream.</p><p>Shifting back into the cushions of the sofa, Jaehyun glances at his phone and sees he’s missed several texts from Johnny- nothing that important. He picks up his phone, unlocking it and hovering over the messages, about to respond. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yo, Jae. Miss you, bro. Text me when you have some time for us to grab a drink- been too long!”  </em>
</p><p>2:13PM</p><p> </p><p>Ah, Johnny. His best friend and faithful coworker.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Johnny. I know! Been way too long! But Taeyong just got in and I just want to make sure he’s settled in before I leave him alone. Drinks in a few weeks?” </em>
</p><p>10:03PM</p><p>
  <em>“What, he can’t stay by himself? I know he’s younger but assuming he doesn’t need adult supervision.”</em>
</p><p>10:05PM</p><p>
  <em> “You know what I mean. Adjusting to life in a new country would be difficult for anyone.” </em>
</p><p>10:06PM</p><p> </p><p>Johnny doesn’t respond for a couple of minutes, and Jaehyun then realizes it’s because now he is <em> calling </em> him. He answers immediately with a short, “Hey, Johnny.”</p><p>“So, how much have you spent in total on your little escort?”</p><p>“Johnny,” Jaehyun says into the phone with an edge to his voice. “Taeyong is not an escort. He’s a normal guy, that’s all.”</p><p>“I-uh- well.”</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Has clapping those cheeks seriously made you progressively stupider? Have you lost your mind? Are you an idiot?”</p><p>Jaehyun rubs his temple in frustration, and peeks a glance at the light in the hallway, shower still running faintly in the background. He decides to move to his office, not wanting to risk Taeyong overhearing anything unpleasant and get the wrong impression. It’s not like he’s doubting him even for a second, but he’s been holding these feelings of uncertainty in for too long, and feeling like he’s going to explode. And truthfully, he knows he should be talking to Taeyong about it, but the thought of that alone is way too terrifying for Jaehyun to even consider it an option at this point.</p><p>“Thanks, Johnny. You’re making me feel really supported right now,” he groans into the phone, flicking the light on in his office and shutting the door, lest Taeyong’s shower ends early and he comes looking for him. </p><p>“You met this guy one time, and you’ve already proposed to him and brought him here? It sounded bad in my head, but you know what, it actually sounds a lot worse when I say it out loud like that. Are you absolutely sure you love him, or are you just batshit crazy in lust with him?”</p><p>Jaehyun’s anger flares up a little at that. Sure, they met one time in person, but Johnny has no idea the endless hours upon hours he and Taeyong have shared about their lives over the phone. “I’m <em> not </em>crazy,” he hisses. “You haven’t even met him yet! He’s not just sitting around, Johnny. He’s still in school and will be done with his program around the time his work visa is likely to be approved.”</p><p>On the other end, Johnny makes no effort to sound convinced. “Yeah. Let me guess. You’re paying for him to get a degree in something stupid and useless, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m paying for his last three semesters for his degree in English,” he bites back. And honestly, even if Taeyong were studying something silly, he wouldn’t really care. </p><p>“What else have you been paying for while doing the long distance thing?”</p><p>This is why Jaehyun hadn’t opened up much to his friends regarding the nitty gritty details of his relationship with Taeyong. The unease of everyone’s judgement outside of the initial backlash was just not something he wanted to add to the laundry list of stressors in his life. At the same time though, not being able to open up and confide in anyone is beginning to eat at him. And maybe it’s a bad idea, but all of a sudden, the words “Well… I bought him a car but it was on accident,” came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.</p><p>“You <em> what </em>?”</p><p>“He returned it.”</p><p>“Wait wait <em> wait </em> . Hold up,” Johnny practically yells into the phone. “I am so confused right now- how does one buy a car… on <em> accident </em>?”</p><p>“I don’t know! But he did and then he returned it and it’s been driving me crazy bottling it up and not telling anyone! But I swear to god, bring this up to my parents or Mark, and I will actually kill you. I’m just looking for some support, man.”</p><p>“Well I’ve never been in a situation like this before, so I don’t know what to tell you.”</p><p>“Oh come on, you’ve definitely dated girls who liked you for your job and money.” Jaehyun pauses. “And you drive that stupid Audi.”</p><p>“Yeah, and it never ended up working out, so what do you want me to say?” Jaehyun can practically hear Johnny’s mind spinning in irritation through the phone. “Look, man. You’re my best friend; I love you, dude. And I’m glad you’re happy. I’m just trying to be realistic here, and don’t fault me for being a little protective of you because I hope you’d do the same for me.”</p><p>“Yeah. I get it. I know what it must look like on the outside, but you haven’t even met him yet and all I’m asking is to give him a chance. <em> Please </em>.” </p><p>Johnny sighs. “I think I know enough to get the picture of what’s going on here. I think you just like fucking him and he just likes being taken care of,” Jaehyun’s stomach does a somersault at the remark, harkening back to the insecurities he’s always had about himself and Taeyong. “But seriously, you don’t think as soon as he’s done with school and has a job, there isn’t a high possibility that he won’t find someone younger? I’m not trying to upset you, I’m just being real with you, man. I’ve seen you hurt too many times, and I’m not feeling too supportive about this relationship.”</p><p>Jaehyun pauses, trying to carefully collect his thoughts before responding. “It’s not really fair to Taeyong to make those kinds of assumptions, don’t you think?”</p><p>Johnny laughs into the phone and Jaehyun can almost visualize the eye roll directed back towards him in retort. Jaehyun continues, “I would really appreciate it if you would just give him the benefit of the doubt here, dude.”</p><p>“Alright. I hear you. I’m more than happy to meet him, but then I’m going to be brutally honest with you for your own good.” </p><p>Jaehyun’s heart sinks at that. He knows convincing his friends and family about the whole situation is going to be an uphill battle, but something in him keeps screaming to push through, that his Taeyong is worth it. </p><p>“Will you at least make an effort to be nice to him? It’s really important that you meet him, and obviously, you’re my best friend and an important part of our wedding.” He hears the sudden squeak of the shower nozzle, indicating Taeyong’s now nice and clean and very much going to return at any moment.</p><p>“For you, Jaehyun, I’ll try very hard.”</p><p>They end the conversation after bickering for a few more minutes about their impending executive presentation at work the following week, Jaehyun satisfied for now with next steps regarding his friends and his relationship.</p><p>He plugs his phone back into the charger and returns to his laptop, trying to look casual as Taeyong comes padding back into the room, the smell of pink bar soap and fruity shower gel filling up Jaehyun’s nostrils pleasantly. He’s dressed in a silky lavender short sleeved top with matching sleep shorts, cute little thighs exposed and begging for Jaehyun to touch. </p><p>Taeyong makes no regard for Jaehyun’s computer as he swings one leg over Jaehyun’s lap and straddles him. Jaehyun’s hand instinctively grabs Taeyong’s one exposed thigh he hasn’t taken his eyes off of, kneading the soft flesh while he takes in Taeyong’s makeup-free fresh face and wet hair.</p><p>“Busy?”</p><p>“Not anymore,” Jaehyun murmurs and places an innocent kiss to the corner of Taeyong’s mouth. </p><p>Taeyong scoots closer to Jaehyun’s chest, their clothed crotches brushing dangerously close. The younger innocently fiddles with the collar of Jaehyun’s t-shirt, quiet and eyes downcast. </p><p>“Was my shower up to your expectations?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Taeyong looks up with a sweet smile. “Amazing! You just need some more bath products though.”</p><p>“Ha, of course.”</p><p>Taeyong smirks back and leans in to rub his nose against Jaehyun’s cutely. “Jaehyun?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can I decorate your house?”</p><p>It’s a cute question- or maybe it’s just cute because Taeyong’s looking at him with a little worry etched into his brow. “It’ll be your home too, you know? You can do what you want.”</p><p>“I know- but,” his eyes flick downward again and there’s that same nagging hesitation in his voice Jaehyun’s all too familiar with. “We need to go shopping for stuff then.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. We can go shopping this week if you want.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>During Taeyong’s first week in his new home, they do a lot of shopping. While Jaehyun’s never been one for interior design, Taeyong takes it upon himself to completely redecorate and reorganize most of the condo. </p><p>“You live like a very clean straight man,” Taeyong says, flopping onto the cream sectional sofa in the living room, while Jaehyun laughs at that statement.</p><p>“I think we should paint this room and rearrange everything, but you need more stuff on the walls and there’s literally like no furniture, Jae!” </p><p>He supposes Taeyong’s right, not having cared too much about the look and feel of the place when he spends so much time at work. He’s used to his living room with just a sofa, coffee table, and television since he doesn’t really spend much time here anyway. After they go shopping, Taeyong convinces him that keeping a stylish home is important with new area rugs, decorative lamps, canvas paintings, and all new soft, squishy bedding. </p><p>He doesn’t complain, especially when he realizes Taeyong’s right and the place is starting to look amazing and really feel like a home. He especially doesn’t complain when he notices that Taeyong’s scattered a couple of cute photos of the two of them together in new, shiny gold frames around the place. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Cuuuuuute.’ </em>
</p><p>It doesn’t even bother him when the following day, he watches Taeyong twirl his credit card around in his left hand, right hand scrolling through the West Elm website. It’s not until three days later when there’s a delivery for four hundred dollars worth of candles does he start to dread his upcoming bank statement. </p><p>As Taeyong begins to get a little more comfortable in the space, starts learning the city’s transit system, and all the best nearby spots to go grab coffee and study, Jaehyun decides he wants to accomplish two major things by the end of the month.</p><p><em> One: </em> He must bring Taeyong to his parents house and introduce them. It’s not something he’s particularly excited about, but it has to be done. He’s given his parents a vague rundown, with not too many details and shown them photos but that’s about it. </p><p><em> Two: </em> Even more terrifying than having Taeyong meet his parents is having Taeyong meet his closest friends, Johnny and Mark. While he’s not too worried about easy-going Mark, Johnny’s  opinion utterly terrifies him and the last thing he wants is for there to be any drama between his friend and his fiancé. <em> Nothing </em> gets past Johnny- which is probably why he’s so successful as a fellow sales director at work, but it’s times like right now that Jaehyun hates his friend’s astute observation skills.</p><p>He decides that meeting Johnny and Mark can wait for later. He’s the one who’s waited five months for Taeyong and decides he can be a little selfish and keep him all to himself for just a little longer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For their first week together without any work or social obligations, the entire set-up had felt like a fever dream to Jaehyun. They had spent their days with one another, Jaehyun showing the city to Taeyong, trying out new restaurants, and evenings wrapped up in each other’s entire existence. </p><p>After that first week, things begin to settle back into Jaehyun’s usual routine. </p><p>The older heads out each morning at around 7AM sharp, spends all day going through the motions at his job downtown, heads home around 5PM, and into the arms of his Taeyong. Taeyong would meet him in their living room, comment on how good he looked in his suit while simultaneously tugging his tie off, and subsequently let Jaehyun obliterate him. He’s losing count, but Jaehyun estimates that there is very little surface area within their home that hasn’t been violated at this point. He feels like a teenager playing house, but it’s too much fun to stop.</p><p>Come Friday, Jaehyun’s convinced this whole week has been some sort of unreal fantasy as he looks down at Taeyong on the floor, pretty lips wrapped around his cock. He’s absolutely certain none of this has ever happened and will never happen again because it’s just way too fucking surreal and downright <em> awesome. </em>He may as well start counting the minutes he has left to enjoy the world’s longest, best wet dream because the second he wakes up from it, he thinks he may have to kill himself if none of this is actually real.</p><p>They eat a homemade dinner each night, courtesy of his fiancé’s incredible cooking skills, Jaehyun talking about his day at work. Taeyong chats about things he’s learning in his online classes and practices his new ‘English phrase of the day’, which is a cute idea he’s come up with, writing down something on the little whiteboard on the refrigerator each morning. Usually it was something silly or practical, but a few times Taeyong would write something naughty, leaving Jaehyun eagerly anticipating his return home from the office later in the day.</p><p>The worst (and really the <em> best </em>) little English lesson comes in the form of a text message Jaehyun receives in the middle of the day while in a meeting with his boss. He’s never grabbed his phone and turned it off so fast in his life, the utter fear of god in him when he sees the preview pop-up on his lock screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Baby, I’m spending all day getting pretty and wet for you to come home and fuck me. Any position- you choose. I want you to do whatever you want to me because you deserve it for taking such good care of me. I can’t wait to see you and please you.” </em>
</p><p>12:01PM</p><p> </p><p>After his meeting, and in one of his <em> stupidest </em> (and to be fair, pathetic) moments of his professional life, Jaehyun makes up an idiotic lie about needing to return home to check and see if he’d left his oven on that morning. After racing home in an Uber, Jaehyun greets a surprised Taeyong with a midday quick fuck before returning right back to the office, his cube-mates commenting on his good mood. He lets his teammates know that there was no need to worry, that he’d unplugged the iron after-all and his home is in fact safe and sound from any fire hazard.</p><p>Every day since Taeyong’s arrival, they’ve been intimate at least once, if not twice, and probably could be more considering Taeyong’s insatiable appetite for all things related to Jaehyun’s cock. It’s to the point where Jaehyun’s seriously questioning if this man was made in a laboratory and designed to appeal to each of his personal tastes and sexual fantasies.</p><p>If this is a sneak peak into domestic married life, Jaehyun can’t wait to dive right in and make this routine permanent. </p><p>Smoking hot partner- check.</p><p>Regular (mind-blowing) sex- check. For obvious reasons.</p><p>Daily home-cooked meals- check. Because Taeyong keeps saying,<em> “Jaehyunnie, you have to stop eating out so much. Takeout is filled with so much extra salt and fat!” </em></p><p>Clean and tidy home- check. Because Taeyong is a little bit particular about their home and has a lot of free time on his hands.</p><p>‘<em>This shit rules, </em>’ Jaehyun thinks to himself, starting to get better about any self doubts he’s harboring about their relationship. </p><p>The weekend rolls around. The two are laying in bed together, Taeyong’s legs lazily tangled with Jaehyun’s, his head resting on Jaehyun’s chest while his fiancé runs long fingers through his blue strands of hair. It’s quiet, save for the muffled sounds of the city outside in the early morning. Feeling nothing short of pure contentment, Jaehyun drags a finger against Taeyong’s jawline, turning his face towards his.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Taeyong’s lips curl up at the edges, murmuring a soft “hey,” in response and Jaehyun’s heart feels like it may burst into flames at the sight. </p><p>Jaehyun rubs Taeyong’s soft cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. “You know what would make me really happy?”</p><p>“Hmmm…” Taeyong’s little smile turns into more of a smirk as he reaches down to cup Jaehyun through his boxers. “Yeah, I can think of a few things.” </p><p>Jaehyun lets out a soft laugh and pushes Taeyong’s hand away. “That definitely makes me happy, but not what I meant, baby.” He props himself up on his elbows, Taeyong sliding off of him and back down against the soft sheets. “Would you want to go out and meet my friends? Maybe tonight even?”</p><p>“Oh,” Taeyong says quietly.</p><p>Jaehyun feels a sudden ping of anxiety, scrambling to blurt out a response. “It’s totally fine if you don’t want-”</p><p>Taeyong cuts him off, “I would love to meet your friends. I want to know everything about you, including your friends.”</p><p>The older gazes down at Taeyong, looking so soft and sweet and utterly amazing. He’s pleased that Taeyong’s willing to meet up with Johnny and Mark, but he can’t help the insidious feeling of anxiety still gnawing at the back of his mind, Johnny’s disapproval of the entire situation still fresh in his memory. They don’t talk about it at work- ever. </p><p>Jaehyun responds with a slight smile and peck on the corner of his fiancé’s mouth, pushing aside that ugly feeling and snuggling back down into the crook of Taeyong’s shoulder. He allows the younger to hold him for a bit before they both doze off for the remainder of the morning.</p><p>The majority of the day passes with Jaehyun tidying up the house and Taeyong working on his school work, not having bothered to change out of his pajamas from earlier. It’s cute- how innocent and normal he can look without the touches of makeup or carefully done hair, Jaehyun thinks as he watches Taeyong’s brow furrow in concentration while tapping away on his laptop at the kitchen table.</p><p>Later that evening, they shower together- <em> Jaehyunnie, think of how more environmentally friendly it is to conserve water this way! </em>- and get dressed, planning to meet Johnny and Mark at around 8 o’clock that night. The two step out into the night, hand in hand onto the city streets and head toward one of Jaehyun’s favorite neighborhood spots for pizza and drinks. </p><p>When they arrive, Jaehyun’s extremely relieved to find that Johnny and Mark are running a little late, which gives him some time to order a drink for the two of them and relax a little. He shuffles Taeyong into a booth next to one of the windows looking out onto the street and immediately asks their waiter for two <em> Trailer Park Queens </em>because they are delicious and sugary and filled with some much needed tequila. </p><p>Jaehyun sips at the drink, his free hand finding Taeyong’s underneath the table to link their pinky fingers loosely. He thinks sullenly to himself how Taeyong’s managed to force him to devolve into an embarrassing teenage girl yet again, when he suddenly hears “<em> Oh gross! </em>” from a familiar voice. </p><p>“Couples sitting next to each other are so weird, Jaehyun. Duuuude, you’re even holding hands!”</p><p>Jaehyun squeezes Taeyong’s hand a little tighter before replying, “Nice to see you too, Mark. Mark, Taeyong. Taeyong, Mark.” Jaehyun turns a bit to the side, seeing Johnny’s tall figure looming over their table.</p><p>“Johnny, Taeyong. Taeyong, Johnny.” There, that was easy. This will be easy. This must be easy, Jaehyun thinks. </p><p>Taeyong shyly smiles behind his drink at the two men across from them at the table. “Hello. I’m so excited to meet Jaehyun’s friends.” The older of the two suddenly realizes Taeyong’s about halfway through his Trailer Park Queen, and hopes it’s because he’s thirsty and not out of nerves.</p><p>The group settles into a little silence, Johnny and Mark studying the menu for anything cheap and anything with a high alcohol content. </p><p>Mark breaks the silence eventually, having ultimately decided on a <em> Pink Flamingo </em>. “Soooo… Taeyong. I think you’re honestly like… really way too good looking to be hanging out with someone like,” he makes a vague hand gesture, “this guy.” </p><p>Jaehyun shoots Mark a dirty look from across the table, knowing it’s all in jest, but still a little irritating. He can’t stand being irritated for too long though, because Mark is like his and Johnny’s little brother- annoying, yet extremely lovable and babied constantly. </p><p>Taeyong saves him before Jaehyun can interject with a retort. “Jaehyun is really too handsome though,” Taeyong responds, which elicits a laugh out of Mark. The two of them chatter away across from one another, while Jaehyun and Johnny sit in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Suddenly the fluorescent lighting from the crystal fixture above their table seems a little too bright and the leather seating a little too sunken. Jaehyun was never really concerned about Mark, goofy but easy going and well natured with most people, but Johnny’s lack of participation in the evening isn’t comforting. All Jaehyun really wants is for his two best friends to get along with his love and vice versa. </p><p>Jaehyun’s at this point on his way to finishing his cocktail, finger tracing the condensation forming on the glass and toying with the paper umbrella sticking out from the top. </p><p>“Hey man, so.. uh, did you finish that proposal yet for Kraft?” Johnny asks, eventually caving from the awkward silence and the two make idle conversation regarding work. It’s all surface level, and Jaehyun knows Johnny knows it too, and he can’t tell if that makes things better or worse.</p><p>By the time they’ve complained about their pain in the ass bosses, and equally pain in the ass clients, their waiter arrives and distributes the couple of pizzas and mozzarella sticks ordered, dutifully returning with another round of alcoholic beverages, which Jaehyun is grateful for.</p><p>Jaehyun watches as Taeyong takes a bite of his pizza, asking, “Good right?”</p><p>Taeyong nods, wiping at some spare sauce on the corner of his mouth. “It’s different, but it’s really good!”</p><p>Johnny turns to Taeyong with, “you can work your way up to Chicago deep dish next time.”</p><p>Jaehyun makes a disgusted face from across the booth at his friend. “Ugh, god no, John. I don’t want him thinking we actually eat that stuff. You know only<em> tourists </em> actually eat that.”</p><p>It seems to earn laughs from everyone at the table, Jaehyun feeling satisfied at some of the tension and awkwardness now alleviated. </p><p>
  <em> Of course there is nothing to worry about. Johnny may be a little protective, but Taeyong is lovely and wonderful and you should give him credit and assume Johnny will think so too. </em>
</p><p>After his second cocktail and several more slices of pizza, Jaehyun excuses himself to use the restroom, and hopes to god he’s not leaving his fiancé to the wolves. </p><p>“Sooo..,” Johnny begins, as soon as Jaehyun is out of earshot.</p><p>“So,” Mark blurts between chasing after a lone pepperoni that’s fallen on the table.</p><p>Taeyong looks back at them shyly, sipping on his sugary cocktail. Those big, watery doe eyes may look innocent enough- but Johnny knows better. Jaehyun may be stupid enough to fall for it, but Johnny definitely isn’t.</p><p>“Taeyong, how are you liking your new home?” Mark offers. </p><p>“Oh, I am liking it very much.”</p><p>Johnny laughs, taking a sip of his beer. “Yeah, I’m sure you are.”</p><p>Taeyong shifts in his seat, the leather squeaking under his weight. He can’t help but feel like he’s being interviewed with him sitting across from the other two at the table. He doesn’t miss the biting tone of Johnny’s voice, but he’s determined to make a good impression on the man.</p><p>“Yes, I am. I’m very happy because I’m with Jaehyun. We could be anywhere together, and I’d be happy just being with him.”</p><p>Mark, not really having any skin in the game and feeling one way or the other about Taeyong’s potential ulterior motives, shrugs and suddenly becomes very interested in texting on his phone. </p><p>“That’s good, because it’d be awfully devastating for him if, you know, there was anything else going on here.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Taeyong questions, an edge now in his voice. </p><p>“I mean, you’d better be good to him. He deserves it, and you already have several strikes against you in my book. Jaehyun may be a very forgiving man, but I’m not- especially when it comes to him.”</p><p>Mark’s eyes flit between the other two men as if he’s watching a very intense tennis match, but not speaking up or wanting to get in the middle of this impending shit show. He motions for their waitress to come back over, desperately in need of another <em> Pink Flamingo </em> if he’s going to have to listen to Johnny and Taeyong go at it over Jaehyun, <em> Jaehyun </em> of all people.</p><p>“Jaehyunnie deserves nothing but the best. We agree on that.”</p><p>“Are you the best for him?”</p><p>“I’m gonna do everything I can to make him the happiest person alive.”</p><p>“I sure hope so, because that whole thing with the car was pretty-” </p><p>Taeyong reels at the mention of the car, ready to say something mean and possibly something he may come to regret later, equally ready to throttle his fiancé for ever mentioning that fiasco to his friends. </p><p>Jaehyun, with his impeccable timing, makes his presence back at the table, wrapping his arm around Taeyong’s waist loosely. If he notices the tension, he doesn’t say anything as he steals a lonely pepperoni off of Taeyong’s plate while Johnny and Taeyong glare daggers at one another from across the table. Mark, feeling like a fourth wheel in some sort of fucked up drama love triangle, tries breaking the tension by changing the topic to his promotion at work.</p><p>Taeyong falls into silence, sitting at the table miserably and nursing his drink while the three friends converse about things he’s not a part of in their lives- their jobs, their other friends, their inside jokes. He feels suddenly, <em> helplessly </em> alone, despite the fact that the most important person in his life is sitting right next to him.</p><p>He decides in that moment he <em> hates </em> Johnny and Mark is simply <em> okay. </em></p><p>If anything, he hates being pre-judged, especially by someone who doesn’t even know him. Who, at best, has heard peripheral stories about him. At worst, who has already formed Taeyong’s character in his mind to be someone he absolutely is not. </p><p>He’s interrupted from his thoughts by a tipsy Jaehyun nuzzling into his shoulder. He’s irritated at him for now, but not so irritated he won’t accept the physical affection.</p><p>“Honey, I asked if you wanted another drink?”</p><p>Taeyong preens, squeezing their tangled hands tighter under the table. “Can I just share with you for now?” Jaehyun nods, Taeyong taking a dramatic sip out of a crazy straw from Jaehyun’s can of Stiegl and staring Johnny down. Johnny really has no clue, and Taeyong intends to make it very, very obvious just how much he and Jaehyun care about one another to prove him wrong.</p><p>It’s not too much longer before Jaehyun is a bit drunk and silly, while Taeyong is equally, if not more, drunk, but also sad and agitated. Stumbling back into their home, Taeyong immediately heads for the bathroom without a word to Jaehyun. He scrubs at his body for what feels like hours, finally letting the tears fall down his cheeks, the memory of Johnny interrogating him over the table fresh and stinging.</p><p>Noticing his skin is beginning to become pruney and bright red, he steps out, changes into a fresh pair of cotton pajamas, and pads back into their shared bedroom quietly. When he climbs into bed, Jaehyun’s already asleep and snoring softly. Taeyong thinks how young he looks like this, carefree, and almost innocent. He turns his back towards the older man and hikes the covers up over his shoulders, willing himself not to cry further. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For as awful as Taeyong feels following dinner, Jaehyun doesn’t seem to notice or bring it up. Taeyong assumes it is for one of several reasons:</p><p>One - Jaehyun is oblivious. </p><p>Two - Taeyong is very good at hiding his emotions.</p><p>Three - Jaehyun is aware, but too nervous to bring it up. Which sucks, because this is the least desirable scenario for Taeyong.</p><p>Equally, he is too nervous to bring anything up to Jaehyun.</p><p>They go about the weekend as usual, only Taeyong continues to stew in his emotions. It suddenly begins to hit him for the first time since he’s arrived, once again left to his devices while Jaehyun heads to work come Monday, how utterly alone he is now. In a foreign country. No friends. No family. Not a single person outside of Jaehyun to confide in. </p><p>He misses his family. He misses Jaemin. He misses his <em> mom </em> most of all.</p><p>By the middle of the week, he finds himself researching flight prices back to Seoul. Feeling a little guilty about it, he quickly clicks out of the site and wipes the browser history. </p><p>For the first time since he’s arrived, Taeyong hides away in their bedroom and breaks down.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Taeyong begins to grow a little quieter, a little less enthusiastic when they make love, and clings not quite as hard to Jaehyun whenever they finish. Jaehyun begins to notice it after the third night in a row, starting to worry about what’s bothering the other man. </p><p>Jaehyun holds him against his chest in the afterglow, orgasm still racking his body pleasantly. </p><p>“Jesus, Taeyong, what you do to a man.”</p><p>It’s late and he has to be up extra early in the morning in order to get to work and do some last minute prepping with Johnny for an upcoming client presentation in New York the following week. The work trip isn’t helping put his mind at ease, worried about Taeyong being alone.</p><p>“You okay?” He asks, brushing a strand of hair behind Taeyong’s ear.</p><p>Taeyong doesn’t answer, just scratches lightly at Jaehyun’s chest.</p><p>“Taeyong?”</p><p>“Oh. I’m okay,” Taeyong says quietly.</p><p>“You don’t sound okay though, baby?” He sits up against the headboard and pulls the smaller with him, concern laced on his face as he looks deeply into Taeyong’s large, watery eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Taeyong says, eyes flicking down and away from Jaehyun’s.</p><p>“What are you sorry for?”</p><p>Taeyong’s voice is so soft, barely even a whisper when he says, “I don’t think your friends like me very much. I don’t think they want us to be together.”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“Johnny hates me.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s heart sinks, watching as tears begin to fall from Taeyong’s brown eyes. “Why do you say that?” Fat tears slide down Taeyong’s reddened cheeks, shoulders beginning to shake a little from the oncoming emotion. “Did he say something to you to make you uncomfortable when we went out last time?”</p><p>Jaehyun glances at the digital clock on his bedside table. 1:32 am. <em> Shit, </em> tomorrow is going to suck and he anticipates being extremely tired, but there’s absolutely no way they’re not going to have this conversation now no matter how late it gets.</p><p>Taeyong shrugs, avoiding the question directly, saying “he just made it seem like he doesn’t trust me. He thinks I’m <em> using </em> you.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to cause trouble.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t cause trouble, honey. And I hate that you’ve been upset about this for almost a week now.”</p><p>Tears continue to silently flow, until finally Taeyong hiccups out, “I just miss my mom.” He closes his eyes and breathes deeply through his nose. “I didn't wanna say anything because… because I’m scared and I don’t want to upset you when you’re the only person I have here!”</p><p>“Oh, baby. Come here,” Jaehyun opens his arms up to Taeyong, letting the smaller straddle his lap and bury his face into his neck. “Don’t ever feel like you can’t tell me stuff like that.” Jaehyun presses a soft kiss to Taeyong’s temple before adding, “It’s so normal to feel that way, and I’m sorry this is hard.”</p><p>“S-okay,” Taeyong mummers.</p><p>The ‘Johnny thing’ still bothers him though, and he adds dealing with it to his ‘to-do’ checklist. “Don’t listen to Johnny. He’s just being a protective friend. I know once he gets to know you a little better, he’ll fall in love with you too.”</p><p>“Hmmph.”</p><p>“From now on, open up to me whenever you’re upset like this. Whenever you feel lonely, or homesick, or sad and I’ll do my best to help make it better.”</p><p>They sit in silence for a bit, Jaehyun rubbing circles against Taeyong’s back in a comforting gesture.</p><p>“I don’t know if this will make you feel any better at all… but I really hope you’re open to meeting my parents next,” Jaehyun says softly against the crown of Taeyong’s head. He’ll be understanding if Taeyong’s not ready yet, but he knows deep down it has to go better than whatever transpired between Taeyong and Johnny at dinner. </p><p>Taeyong nods against his chest.</p><p>Jaehyun holds him until he falls asleep, not even caring anymore about how tired he’ll be in the morning.</p><p>It turns out that meeting Jaehyun’s parents goes much smoother than meeting Jaehyun’s friends. If anything, his mother is thrilled to have a future son-in-law from South Korea and spends the entire day fussing over Taeyong.</p><p><em> ‘Knew it,’ </em> Jaehyun thinks while watching the two of them together.</p><p>The age difference doesn’t seem to bother her, and she doesn’t push too hard whenever they vaguely go into more detail about the history of their very brief relationship.</p><p>Even more adorable is watching his mother and fiancé talk animatedly amongst each other, sharing stories of familiar places in Seoul they’ve both been to, their favorite food to make, and favorite dramas they’ve watched recently.</p><p>As they prepare to leave and make the trek back home, Jaehyun’s mother pulls him aside and tells him how proud she is, how beautiful and sweet Taeyong is, how she can’t wait for them to begin their lives together and start a family.</p><p>He leaves with a warm feeling in his chest, completely content and happy at how well that went and how supportive his mother and father are. He suspects part of it has to do with his mother’s constant nagging for grandchildren over the past decade, but either way he’ll take whatever support he can get. And while Taeyong’s mother isn’t here, he hopes his fiancé can find some comfort and love with his family, some familiarity and sense of home. Taeyong gives him a soft smile when they buckle up in the car later, telling Jaehyun how lovely his mother is.</p><p>“I think she may like you even more than me,” Jaehyun says as they back out of the driveway of his parents suburban home.</p><p>Taeyong turns his head and caresses Jaehyun’s cheek sweetly, “Not possible!”</p><p>As Jaehyun looks back at him, he thinks, <em> ‘you’re going to be alright. We are going to be alright.’ </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The week of Jaehyun’s work trip rolls around faster than either of them like.</p><p>Taeyong’s still not happy about the idea of spending the next five days alone in the house, but he’s accepted it. He knows deep down it’s not like Jaehyun has a choice- nor is it his fault- and at the end of the day he’s still grateful for his fiancé’s job being able to afford them nice things. At the very least, Jaehyun had seemed really guilty about the whole thing, and spent the morning before leaving for the airport showering Taeyong with affection.</p><p>Day one, Taeyong flounces on the sofa and turns the television on, flipping through a couple of Netflix shows. He refreshes the Postmates app on his phone and watches the icon of someone on a bike zoom around the nearby city streets, impatiently anticipating delivery from one of the nearby Thai restaurants they like to order from as a treat. </p><p>He rips open the plastic containers as soon as the food arrives at their door and digs in, settling on a reality show. He’s made it a point to keep improving his English and now tries watching TV and movies without any subtitles. </p><p>At least while his fiancé is gone, he can enjoy some trash television that Jaehyun typically hates and makes fun of him for. Maybe him being gone for a few days won’t be too bad after-all.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jaehyun steps out of his hotel the next morning carrying both his and Johnny’s laptop bags, Johnny in tow with a bagel in one hand and black americano in the other. He spent the flight to New York listening to Johnny whine about all the various foods Chicago does better than New York, but even he was willing to cave when it came to bagels. Not hot dogs though. Definitely not hot dogs. Jaehyun agreed.</p><p>Jaehyun hails a cab and they fall into quick banter about last minute details regarding their client meeting, how much they’re willing to negotiate in order to win the account, little details Johnny’s dug up on LinkedIn and Facebook about their clients’ backgrounds to butter them up in order to close the deal.</p><p>After the meeting is all said and done, the two agree it went about as well as it could have. Johnny makes sure to filch a couple of protein bars from the nearest break room before they head out, unwrapping a blueberry one and shoveling it in his mouth once they’re back outside.</p><p>The two stand there, watching the bustling street before them, corporate workers heading out to lunch and rich housewives in tight spandex heading to their afternoon bikram yoga classes.</p><p>“So, boozy lunch? How much you think we can get away with putting on the Amex?” Johnny suggests.</p><p>Jaehyun nods in agreement, picking a nearby biergarten with outdoor seating and a massive list of various local beers. It’s something reminiscent of the early days of their friendship, freshly graduated from college and spending their nights out drinking together at just about every open bar in the city. Times were a little more innocent, less stressful back then, and always ended with the two of them stumbling home to their shared apartment, drunk on the red line at ungodly hours.</p><p>Jaehyun had been avoiding the <em> Taeyong topic </em> with Johnny, but he knows if he doesn’t say something soon, it’s going to continue to eat at him and affect the rest of their trip. They have four more days together, and Jaehyun’s not really sure if it’s worse to get into an argument now, or save it for later and let the anxiety consume him. </p><p>After their waiter brings them a couple of beers, Jaehyun wastes no time in taking a rather large sip from his, licking the froth off his upper lip and clearing his throat.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“Yeah? Honestly, I think we did awesome today. That account is as good as ours within the next couple of weeks, I’d say.”</p><p>“Haha, yeah. But, not about work.” Jaehyun pauses and watches Johnny turn his full attention to him at that. “About Taeyong.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Look, Johnny-” Jaehyun sighs and leans back into his seat, letting the warmth of the sun settle onto his face. “I know you don’t really approve of my relationship with him, but would it kill you to give him a chance? You met him once. He barely even spoke. I love you; you’re my best friend, but could you seriously just be kind to him? He’s all alone here minus me, and it’d be nice if you could just be civil towards him because... because I don’t want to see him upset and ostracized from the people I care about.”</p><p>Johnny stares blankly back at him, taking in his words momentarily. He sighs a little and traces the rim of his beer glass faintly with his index finger in contemplation. </p><p>“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll apologize to Taeyong the next time I see him.”</p><p>“I don’t know what happened, and I don’t really care to get into the details of it, but I would love it if you could at least make an attempt to get along with him.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Johnny takes off the sunglasses he has over his eyes and perches them on the top of his head. “You know I just want you to be happy, s’all.”</p><p>“I am <em> really </em> happy.”</p><p>“Okay. Yeah. I don’t want this to impact our friendship. But if anything happens to you, just know I’ll kill him.”</p><p>“Johnny, Taeyong is like half your size and I’m pretty positive he’s a lot more afraid of you than you are suspicious of him.” That earns him a laugh, and they go about the remainder of lunch as usual, the <em> Taeyong topic </em> seemingly resolved. Like old times, they stumble back to their hotel via the subway a little tipsy.</p><p>Jaehyun collapses onto the fluffy hotel bed and looks up at the ornate ceiling tiles in the room. They’re staying at an older, more boutique style place and it reminds him to make a mental note to follow-up on a weekend trip with Taeyong for the future. He lets his eyes close, feeling an alcohol induced nap coming on.</p><p>What feels like mere seconds later, his eyes crack open and he realizes his nap lasted a lot longer than he anticipated, eyes met with the dark city sky outside of his window. He checks the time on his phone for the first time since he and Johnny got out of their meeting earlier and fires off a message to his fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey baby, wish I could have brought you with me. Next time I’ll bring you? </em>” </p><p>11:34PM</p><p> </p><p>Three bubbles pop up immediately as Taeyong begins typing his response. A few seconds later and he reads over his response.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pleeease. Can it be soon?”  </em></p><p>
  <em> 11:35PM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Really soon. Bet you’d like some of the shows they’re playing right now on Broadway.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>11:37PM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Not receiving an immediate response, Jaehyun tosses his phone to the foot of the bed and stretches, feeling a little gross after sleeping in his outside clothes. He manages to peel off his suit jacket and button down shirt, brush his teeth, and wash up a little before opening his laptop and firing off a couple of emails. </p><p>He’s taken out of the zone when his phone begins to ring. Seeing Taeyong’s name and pretty face light up on the lock screen, he immediately swipes his thumb on the screen and answers the call.</p><p>“Jaehyunnie, how did your meeting go?”</p><p>“Ah, it went really well, I think. How was your day?”</p><p>“Pretty boring. Miss you.”</p><p>“I miss you too, but I’ll be home in a couple of days.”</p><p>“Can’t wait. I wanna go to that new rooftop restaurant this weekend that just opened up nearby- can we please?”</p><p>“We can do whatever you want.” </p><p>They fall into a brief silence, and Jaehyun can hear Taeyong rustling around with something on the other end. “What are you up to? I know it’s getting late there; you should go to bed soon, honey.”</p><p>“You dummy, it’s later in New York than it is here!” Jaehyun laughs and tells Taeyong he’s right- he’s dumb.</p><p>“I’m already in bed anyway,” Taeyong purrs into the phone.</p><p>Jaehyun ignores the hint of seduction in the other’s voice, responding with “Ah, okay good.”</p><p>Taeyong giggles a little into the phone and says, “What are you wearing right now?”</p><p>“Ha, is this why you called me, you silly baby?”</p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>This is how it always starts, having had plenty of phone sex over the course of the time when they were living on different continents. Taeyong or Jaehyun would always pose the question <em> ‘What are you wearing?’ </em>because it was cliche and cheesy and Jaehyun admits he’s always found it a little cute.</p><p>“Just my suit pants from earlier, didn’t have the time to change.”</p><p>“Hmm.. wish I were there; I’d take 'em off of you. You always look so hot in your suits though, so maybe I’d make you put the rest back on first.”</p><p>“Yeah, and what’s my Taeyongie got on right now?”</p><p>“Just your favorite panties you gave me last week, you know. The silky, high-waisted black ones.” The visual of Taeyong laying in their bed with just those panties on and nothing else sends shockwaves straight to his dick and he sits up on the bed, fully alert and ready to take it further. He furiously begins unbuttoning his pants with his free hand, phone still clutched in the other and up to his ear.</p><p>“You wanna touch yourself under those panties, hm? You wanna pretend it’s me touching you?” He doesn’t dare move his own hand until Taeyong gives them the go-ahead. “Go on, wet your thumb a little. Rub it on the tip, little baby, make yourself wet for me.”</p><p>“Yeah, but my hand’s not big enough,” Taeyong whines and Jaehyun can visualize the pout on his lovely face at that.</p><p>“Just pretend, baby. I’ll be home soon and I’ll touch you as much as you want.”</p><p>“Kay,” Taeyong answers, breath starting to grow a little ragged.</p><p>Jaehyun talks him through it, Taeyong responding back coyly until theyre both coming hard on their respective end of the phone.</p><p>They say their ‘I love yous’ and hangup, Jaehyun setting his alarm for his second early morning of client meetings in the city. He doesn’t mention his conversation with Johnny just yet- not until they’re back home together.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the week passes in a blur, and before he knows it, he’s once again sitting in a chair up in the sky on his way back home. </p><p>Taeyong’s eagerly waiting for him at home like he usually does, rushing into Jaehyun’s arms when he hears the telltale sound of their alarm system beep. He proceeds to tell the older all about a new friend he’s made when studying at Starbucks the previous day in-between copious kisses peppered across Jaehyun’s face and neck, Taeyong stretching up in his pink socks on tippy toes. </p><p>“Jae, he’s really cool and he’s from Thailand!”</p><p>“That’s great, Taeyong. You deserve a million friends,” Jaehyun manages to say after he gets a sloppy peck across his upper lip.</p><p>“Yeah, I gotta get you to meet him soon. He’s my age though,” Taeyong winks and Jaehyun grips his legs a little tighter.</p><p>“Ah, gonna leave me for someone younger, huh?”</p><p>“No way! Why would I leave you when you’re just my type?”</p><p>“I’m just teasing. I’m glad you have someone to talk to though while I’m at work.”</p><p>“Yeah, his English is like, really good. He’s gonna help me study for my next exam!”</p><p>“Tae, your English is <em> so </em>, so good. You don’t have anything to worry about.”</p><p>Taeyong’s cheeks blush pink, looking up into Jaehyun’s eyes and saying, “Whatever you say, Jae.”</p><p>Jaehyun slides a hand into his back pocket and retrieves his phone, looking at one of the notifications on his lock screen. “Hope you don’t mind that I ordered dinner while I was on my way home- your favorite sushi place downtown.”</p><p>“Ah, of course not. I was going to tell you I was feeling a little too lazy to do any cooking tonight, and I’m sure you’re tired too.” Jaehyun relents his iron grip on Taeyong’s body and the two shuffle into the living area. Taeyong sits down, playing games on his phone while Jaehyun lays his head in the other’s lap, allowing himself to rest for a bit until their delivery arrives. It’s utterly and sickeningly domestic, and he loves how much he loves and craves it. </p><p>The two eat dinner together in the living room, half paying attention to some silly Netflix drama Taeyong’s chosen, idly chatting about their week without one another.</p><p>Afterward, Jaehyun heads into the bathroom for a hot shower, desperately needing to scrub any and all airport germs off of his body in preparation for bed, while Taeyong cleans up the mess they made from dinner. Freshly bathed, the older heads back into the kitchen and pops open a bottle of red wine for them to share in bed together, knowing Taeyong <em> hates </em>drinking or eating anywhere remotely near their bedroom, but doesn’t care. He’s got the itch to get a little tipsy, hold Taeyong, and fall into a dead sleep after spending a majority of the day in crowded, filthy airports.</p><p>Taeyong turns around when he hears the wine glasses in Jaehyun’s hand clink together, eyeing him carefully. “Mmm, pick the cab, please,” Taeyong says plainly, and Jaehyun complies.</p><p>“Thought we could have some in bed together?” Jaehyun hopes his face is convincing enough, knowing Taeyong won’t like the request. Surprisingly though, Taeyong just nods and heads to their bedroom without any protest about potential spillage on their sheets, stripping his day-time clothes off and slipping on a simple pair of sleeping shorts. </p><p>Jaehyun hands him one of the glasses before changing into a pair of sweats, and climbs under the sheets, one hand tipping his wine glass back into his mouth, the other snaking around Taeyong’s torso to pull him in closer. </p><p>“Missed you,” the older murmurs against the shell of Taeyong’s ear.</p><p>The blue haired man lays there, sipping at his own drink, while the other lightly traces along his exposed stomach. It tickles a little, but it’s overwhelmingly sweet, and soft moments like these tend to be Taeyong’s very favorite with his Jaehyun.</p><p>It’s after the first glass that Taeyong’s anxiety begins to settle in. He worries about bringing <em> that </em> subject up, but he knows he needs to. Especially with the fragility of his relationship with Johnny’s friends. Try as he might to force the words out though, he can’t bring himself to do it. </p><p>Jaehyun seems to notice how quiet the other is, twisting to his side and saying softly, “Tae, is something bothering you?”</p><p>And that’s when Taeyong allows his exterior to crumble, the waterworks beginning to flow.</p><p>Jaehyun wraps his arms around his small fiancé, pulling him into his chest tightly, and holds him there while Taeyong cries into his shoulder. They stay like that for awhile, Taeyong crying, shaking, and Jaehyun just holding him and rubbing his back, not entirely sure what’s brought this on, but just letting Taeyong get it out.</p><p>He finally feels Taeyong shift a bit in his grasp, his snotty nose rubbing against his collarbone. The smaller sniffles a bit, scratching his nails against Jaehyun’s neck lightly. Taeyong may have shown some cracks in his facade, but Jaehyun will be there to glue him back together.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you the truth about the car, but I was so ashamed.”</p><p>Jaehyun perks up at that, having forgotten about that fucking car. “Where is this coming from all of a sudden?”</p><p>“Saw your phone while you were in the shower,” Taeyong manages to get out.</p><p>Jaehyun blinks in confusion, scrambling to sit up and look for his phone. Must have left it in the kitchen. Shit.</p><p>Taeyong continues, “You got a text. And I promise I would never willingly snoop on you or ever read your messages because I am <em> not </em> a person with trust issues, but the pinging kept going off and I just wanted to turn the sound off and..”</p><p>Jaehyun’s stomach twists into a knot, instantly worrying what kind of a message it could have possibly been. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Please, christ, god- if you exist, not from Johnny.’ </em>
</p><p>“... and it just made me remember some stuff and I…,” Taeyong pauses to breathe. “I don’t know why I’m getting upset like this.”</p><p>Jaehyun decides to just card his fingers through Taeyong’s messy blue hair, encouraging him to continue. </p><p>“It’s just… it’s not that big of a deal. Johnny texted you asking if you had talked to me about everything. What does ‘everything’ even mean? Is it bad?”</p><p>“No, no. Nothing bad, baby.” Jaehyun pressed a kiss to the crown of Taeyong’s head, as his tears begin to stop flowing, but little body still lightly convulsing from the sudden onslaught of emotion. “I talked to him while we were in New York. About us. About you. About him.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I just told him to knock it off and chill out about everything. That whatever he said to you when we went out before wasn’t cool. It’s nothing bad- he’s coming around.”</p><p>“Oh,” Taeyong repeats. “I just… I felt really bad after that. About things I’ve done.”</p><p>“What on earth do you have to feel bad about?”</p><p>“Well, the car.”</p><p>“The car,” Jaehyun echoes Taeyong and feels his heart rate quicken.</p><p>“I bought that car because I honestly didn’t think you would notice. You have so much money, and, ugh, I don’t mean it like that-”</p><p>Taeyong’s scratching picks up a little in nervousness. “I just mean, I thought it would be okay because I’m a selfish idiot. But it obviously wasn’t and I’m so stupid.”</p><p>“Baby, I don’t care about the car,” Jaehyun groans. “It’s in the past. I want to move on.”</p><p>“Me too, but I want to tell you the truth,” Taeyong says, looking up at Jaehyun’s face. His wide eyes are red and glassy and stained with tears. Jaehyun searches them for something, anything that might tell him how to fix it, how to make Taeyong feel comforted.</p><p>“I bought the car for my brother, not me.” Taeyong doesn’t break eye contact. “He’s a delivery driver in Seoul, and it’s the only job he’s ever had. But the month before I bought the car, he was mugged. His car got stolen, and he was in the hospital and out of work. You know I don’t have much money either, and we were struggling, and it hurt so much to watch him suffer like that. I bought the car for him so he could get back to work when I left. I’m worried about him and he’s never been alone without me before-” Taeyong’s voice grows quiet. “Like I said, I didn’t think you’d notice or that it would be a big deal. But I was so wrong and I am so, so sorry, Jaehyun.”</p><p>“It’s okay, sweet thing. I… had no idea,” Jaehyun whispers, horrified. <em> What the fuck? </em></p><p>“I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of you.”</p><p>“And how is Jaemin?” Jaehyun immediately asks, concern lacing his voice.</p><p>Taeyong shrinks back into Jaehyun’s embrace. “He’s okay I think. Our mom is helping him.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can just give your brother a new car, Tae. But you can always talk to me about this stuff too you know?”</p><p>Taeyong sniffles, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Jaehyun’s mouth. </p><p>“Do you want to know the truth about how we met?”</p><p>Jaehyun grimaces, not sure where this line of conversation is going. Taeyong doesn’t give him an opportunity to refuse though, crawling into his lap and straddling Jaehyun’s thighs.</p><p>“I was on that app as kind of a joke. I was just curious about it because I was reading all these stories about it on the internet. But, when I saw you liked me, I really thought I was the luckiest person alive. You’re so handsome, and sweet, and you like a lot of the same things I do. I didn’t care about your age or anything like that.” Jaehyun takes the opportunity to brush his hand against Taeyong’s red cheek, raw from crying. “When you messaged me, I thought it was fun. Here I am, this little nobody with my nobody job and nobody life, and this handsome older man messages me all the way in America.”</p><p>Jaehyun sighs, burying his face into Taeyong’s neck and breathing in the vanilla scent from his body wash. ‘<em>Fuck it,</em>’ he thinks. ‘<em>Might as well get everything out in the open. </em>’</p><p>“Taeyong, you’re not the luckiest guy alive, because that’s actually me. I’m the luckiest guy alive. But I have to ask you, do you only want to be with me temporarily?”</p><p>“What?” Taeyong turns, eyes wide and questioning.</p><p>“Do you only want to be with me for money? Or for the chance to live somewhere new? Will you leave me if you find someone younger than me, cooler, or more fun?”</p><p>“I could never because that person doesn’t exist. You’re the only one I want.”</p><p>“I believe you, but I figured we should get it out in the open if we’re going to be married. I love you more than anything, but you’ve always been miles out of my league.” Jaehyun sighs. “I think we’re doing this a little backwards, having this conversation now but I think we need to.” He can feel Taeyong tense in his arms, and rubs at his shoulder soothingly. “It’s not a bad thing baby. We should just be honest about our expectations.”</p><p>Taeyong nods.</p><p>“I’ll start.” Jaehyun brushes the set of blue bangs out of Taeyong’s puffy eyes. “I want a partner who is kind, caring, and loving. You’re all of those things.”</p><p>“I want those too.” Taeyong clings lightly at his chest. “I want you to take care of me.”</p><p>“And I want to take care of you. You mean… financially?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Taeyong hums. “And emotionally of course. But I don’t mean that I just want your money because that isn’t true at all. I just don’t want to struggle anymore if I don’t need to.”</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>“I love you because you’re the best person on Earth for me. And even if you were broke, I wouldn’t care because you’d still be you. But, is it a bad thing I love you for you, but it’s just an added bonus you have a lot of nice things and are willing to take care of me too? And you think I’m pretty and we can give each other the things we want?” Taeyong fumbles with the hem of his sweater, not meeting Jaehyun’s eyes.</p><p>Jaehyun thinks for a minute. He supposes it makes sense. After-all, he knows he probably wouldn’t have swiped on Taeyong’s profile if he had been ugly on the flip side.</p><p>“That’s fair. But let’s promise each other to be totally honest with one another- about everything- moving forward?” </p><p>Taeyong nods in response, leaning up to kiss Jaehyun deeply. They press wetly at one another’s mouths for a few moments, the room quiet except for the smacking of their lips. Jaehyun pulls away just to breathe, absolutely mind-bogglingly high from just the bare minimum of intimacy with the other man.</p><p>“Hey,” Jaehyun smirks at the smaller in his lap.</p><p>“Hey, yourself!” He laughs a little at Taeyong’s inflection.</p><p>Jaehyun gives him a quick nuzzle against his nose. “I got you something I know you’ll want, pretty baby.” </p><p>Tayeong’s dark eyes sparkle a little at that. “Oh? Jaehyunnie got me a present?”</p><p>“Something like that.” He leans back and reaches into the bedside table, Taeyong falling forward a little at the movement and giggling.</p><p>He eyes Jaehyun’s hand searching for something in the drawer questioningly. “Is it a sexy present?” Ah, yeah. Usually fumbling around in that drawer is a cue for lube- but not this time.</p><p>Jaehyun chuckles in response, “No, honey,” before his hand catches onto what he’s looking for. A split second later, he produces a dark black velvet box, flipping it open and presenting Taeyong’s engagement ring to him.</p><p>Taeyong doesn’t immediately say anything, large eyes widening at the sparkle of the ring in the dimmed lighting of their bedroom. His eyes move back to Jaehyun’s, threatening to spill a fresh set of tears.</p><p>“I.. wasn’t entirely sure what you’d like,” Jaehyun says. He plucks the ring from its container and takes Taeyong’s hand in his gently, before sliding it on his finger. “But, I hope you like it either way.”</p><p>Taeyong holds his hand out in front of him, spreading his fingers and wiggling them, admiring the sparkly reflection his motions produce. </p><p>“Jaehyun, it’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given to me in my entire life.” He says it earnestly.</p><p>Jaehyun pulls Taeyong’s head gently towards his, capturing his chapped and swollen lips in a soft kiss. He kisses him again more passionately this time, dragging his tongue against the seam of the other’s lips gently, asking for permission to be let in. </p><p>They go at it for a few minutes, clinging to one another as if it’s the last time they’ll ever have this. Taeyong’s bony fingers reach up, desperately pulling at Jaehyun’s top and undressing him, eager to have the older’s skin against his.</p><p>Jaehyun in turn takes his time undressing the smaller man, kissing every inch of his lithe body as it’s revealed, worshiping him like he deserves to be. He slowly lavishes a tongue across one of Taeyong’s nipples, the pink nub hardening up as Taeyong squirms below. </p><p>Fully undressed, Jaehyun bends over and spreads Taeyong’s legs open, mouth giving Taeyong’s chest a break as he leaves careful little nips on his soft inner thighs just the way Taeyong likes it. </p><p>He leans down, drags his tongue slowly up, shallow breath hot against Taeyong’s member, before pressing the faintest of kisses against the reddened tip.</p><p>Taeyong sighs his name, “Jaehyun” and Jaehyun swears he will never for the remainder of his life tire of hearing his own name like that. He presses his tongue flat against the base, licks a clean stripe up the shaft, before swirling his tongue around the tip, playing with Taeyong’s slit in a teasing manner. Taeyong props himself up, watching the other man pleasure him with his mouth, eyes wide and mesmerized. After a few minutes of lavishing Taeyong’s cock with his mouth, he pulls off and fumbles for the bottle of lube nearby.</p><p>Jaehyun preps him for what feels like ages, adding slicked up fingers and lightly teasing at his prostate. Taeyong moans weakly each time Jaehyun touches him just right inside, clutches at his shoulders and leans up sweetly to suckle encouragingly at his pale throat.</p><p>After Taeyong feels loose enough, he withdraws his fingers, rubbing a little at the puffy entrance for good measure and finishes him off with a wet kiss there. Taeyong flushes a little in embarrassment, always a little shy whenever Jaehyun asks to eat him out, and Jaehyun will never for the life of him understand why he can get a little self conscious when he has the prettiest little pink hole he’s ever had the privilege to get acquainted with.</p><p>“Jae, baby, inside. <em> Please</em>.”</p><p>He rubs the head of his cock against Taeyong’s hole, eliciting some faint whining at the gentle teasing, before he allows himself to sink inside. </p><p>He takes a moment to let Taeyong adjust to the intrusion, always still so tight no matter how many times they’re intimate. He takes Taeyong’s sweet smile up at him as a signal that he’s ready, and Jaehyun begins to gently thrust into him- slowly, deliberately.</p><p>“Perfect. Being inside you like this is so perfect. You’re perfect for me, do you know that?”</p><p>Taeyong responds with a lick against the seam of his lips, asking to be let inside the older’s mouth, and Jaehyun indulges him. In a way, there’s never anything more intimate than kissing Taeyong like this with finesse, letting their tongues meld and explore one another’s mouths.</p><p>Jaehyun picks up the pace a little for a moment, but feels him reaching climax entirely too quickly for his comfort and pulls out completely.</p><p>“Turn around, baby.”</p><p>Taeyong follows the order with enthusiasm, perching his ass in the air and resting on his forearms against the soft bedding. Jaehyun collects himself for a moment, reaching underneath his lover’s torso and playing absentmindedly with his hardened nipples, bending over on top of Taeyong and littering a trail of sloppy kisses across his back. Taeyong arches back into him from the stimulation from his nipples being played with, something Jaehyun knows drives Taeyong wild.</p><p>Taeyong turns his head back to look at Jaehyun behind him, and begs softly, “Kiss me, <em> please, please, please </em> kiss me!” Jaehyun obliges, pulling his neck up gently to meet his mouth, hungrily licking into the other’s mouth. Taeyong responds with soft moaning, warm vibrations against his tongue. </p><p>Jaehyun lets go of Taeyong’s mouth, trail of saliva wet and shiny on the smaller’s chin. He plants both hands on Taeyong’s hips, gripping him firmly and pulling him against his length every time his hips snap and dive back in, the rhythmic sound of his skin slapping against Taeyong’s cheeks a little lewd. Jaehyun continues thrusting into the other at a steady pace, not daring to give Taeyong too much, careful not to take more than he wants to. He’s focused just on making the other feel good, knowing they’ll both reach climax eventually and not in a rush to get there.</p><p>Taeyong lets him go at it for a few more minutes, before Jaehyun’s pulling out completely and the smaller is being flipped back over again onto his back. He whines a little at the loss of Jaehyun’s cock, but cries out again as soon as Jaehyun reenters him swiftly without warning. </p><p>“Wanted to see your pretty face,” Jaehyun whispers, face hovering mere centimeters over Taeyong’s.</p><p>Taeyong preens in response, wrapping both arms around the other’s neck and arching his back into the other’s body.</p><p><em> ‘This is perfect. This is how it always should be,’ </em>Jaehyun thinks to himself. Rough sex, dirty talk, naughty touches out in public, and racing one another to get to the finish line is all fun and fair, but Jaehyun really thinks he prefers making love to Taeyong just like this. Slow, sweet. Kind of lazy- just one another using the other’s body for pure pleasure, give and take in equal amounts.</p><p>He can tell Taeyong’s getting close by the way his breath begins to hitch in quick spurts, the way his hips canter to meet each of his thrusts. Jaehyun reads the other’s body language and takes the silent signal to begin moving faster, pistoning himself into the other’s body until Taeyong’s cries begin to increase in volume. </p><p>“Just like that, just a little more,” Taeyong grips the nape of his neck more firmly, all but panting into Jaehyun’s ear. “I’m so close.”</p><p>He keeps going until Taeyong’s coming untouched, splattering both of their stomachs. Jaehyun knows he’s not too far behind, intending to pick up the pace so he doesn’t abuse Taeyong’s overstimulated body, gripping his hip with one hand and grabbing onto one of Taeyong’s hands with his other, intertwining their fingers. It’s sappy, but he loves holding hands with the other when they make love like this. A few more jerks into Taeyong’s entrance and he comes hard, looking into Taeyong’s dazed eyes, mouth latching onto the other’s neck.</p><p>They lay there afterward for what feels like eternity, Jaehyun on top of Taeyong, while the smaller rubs his back delicately, fingers tracing through beads of sweat and the metal of the engagement ring a new and welcome sensation.</p><p>“I love you, you silly baby.”</p><p>“I love you too, crazy old fool.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The night before their wedding, Jaehyun looks down at Taeyong sleeping peacefully by his side. They decided to forego anything super fancy- just a casual ceremony outdoors in a park nearby their condo. Johnny is Jaehyun’s best man, while Mark is their other groomsman. Over the course of the past three months, Johnny’s warmed to Taeyong. Mark on the other hand, won’t leave him alone, and the two have become close friends. </p><p>Taeyong’s family ends up flying into Chicago after-all, Jaehyun having helped pay for some of the expenses. Taeyong’s parents are staying with them in their condo, while Jaemin is renting an Airbnb downtown, taking this as an opportunity for a vacation. It’s cute to watch Taeyong interact with his family, and he can’t refuse his future mother-in-law making them dinner and bringing treats from Seoul that Taeyong has surely missed.</p><p>Ten and Jaemin bring up Taeyong’s side of the wedding party, and Jaehyun’s casual sadistic nature cannot wait to witness Johnny and Ten walking down the makeshift rose petaled aisle arm in arm with one another once the ceremony commences.</p><p>He watches Taeyong’s little chest softly heave up and down, deep in slumber, and thinks, ‘<em> there is nothing in this world I would trade for you. Out of everything I have ever wanted, you are the most important of them all.’ </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you have it. Covid-19 and irl kind of put a damper on my motivation for writing for a moment, but I think I have it back. :) Hope you enjoyed this lil fic birthed from my brain worms and countless hours binge watching 90 Day Fiance.</p><p>Johnjaeyong are not alcoholics- they just like drinking responsibly as adults lol</p><p>Apologies for any typos as this was self-edited.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>